


Funny Little Thing Called Fate

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aka this mess, And it's fluffy than I originally intended, I apologise, It doesn't follow the prompt exactly, M/M, The things I come up with after midnight, enjoy, oops sorry, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has a funny way of turning the tables when you least expect it. </p><p>Mark never thought he'd get his happily ever after but maybe his Prince Charming was a little more into him than he thought.</p><p>[Mark falls for someone who he thinks is way out of his league but maybe he just doesn't see himself clearly because Yuta is more than happy when he says yes.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Little Thing Called Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mark passes most of his adolescence in love with Yuta, mocked by his older friends for being a kid and thinking he will never be worthy. It isn't until several years later that tables are turned and Yuta asks him out on a date.

He really couldn't tell you when it had started, one day he was just the upperclassman that sometimes passed him in the hallways and the next, he was the person that made it impossible to look away.

Yes, Mark could truly say that he'd never cared what other people thought of him because he was happy with the person that he'd become but that all changed when he met Nakamoto Yuta for the first time. 

•

He was running late for Psychology again which wouldn't have been such a problem if this wasn't the third time this week. Mrs. Lee was gonna put him in detention for the rest of the semester if be kept blatantly disobeying her punctuality rules and even though he had a valid excuse it was obvious that she wouldn't listen. 

In hindsight, maybe he should have been paying more attention to where he was going instead of focusing on his imminent death because then he wouldn't have run straight into the cause of all his problems.

It was a little too late to swerve out of the way by the time he'd collided with a firm chest and been sent careening backwards, his books and papers fluttering to the ground around him. 

"Sorry," a deep voice intoned from somewhere in front of him and a hand was waved in front of his face before he even had time to look up. Upon accepting the offer, he realised that the hand was soft and pale and maybe he shouldn't have been thinking about that at that exactly moment because he'd yet to say anything in response.

"I um-- it's not a problem... Sorry for, you know, running into you and all that..." it sounded painfully awkward even to his own ears and he hoped that the stranger would just take his leave quickly and spare Mark anymore embarrassment.

If course luck was never on his side and the stranger knelt beside him, pulling scattered papers towards himself and organising them into a neat pile which caused Mark to finally lift his head, intending to thank the person that he'd unintentionally run in to. 

The apology evaporated off of his lips as he took in the sight before him. Dark hair swept to the side and eyes that were focused on gathering papers lead Mark to the conclusion that he'd just run into Nakamoto Yuta-- as in, one of the more popular upperclassman that he'd only seen in passing before and damn was he good looking. 

He coughed, the words he wanted to say getting stuck in his throat which caused Yuta to look up curiously, unsure of what had caused the coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry colouring his tone even as his pulled himself up into a standing position and extended his hand to Mark so that he could do for same. Unwilling to embarrass himself anymore, Mark took the offered hand and stood back up to his full height (still a full head shorter than Yuta).

"I'm fine, thanks for your help! I really have to get to class now or else Mrs. Lee will have me scrubbing toilets or something else equally gross!" and then he turned and left, not once looking back for the sake of his crumbling pride.

Maybe that was the day he fell for Nakamoto Yuta.

•

Nothing ever came of it of course. Yuta was a respected upperclassman and a popular member of that football team that made all the girls swoon with his Japanese accent. Who was Mark in comparison? A freshman with nothing to his name who preferred to keep to him self unless absolutely necessary. 

So he never said anything, deciding to watch from afar and ignore the jabs that Jeno and Donghyuck often aimed at him. 

It didn't last long, Yuta graduated at at the end of that year, leaving for college and that was the last Mark heard from him except a note, deftly slipped into his locker that read, 

'Try to watch where you're going, wouldn't want you bumping into anyone else if you're going to be that incredibly charming to everyone! See you around Mark,

YN.'

Mark was starting college this year himself and he still had that note tucked into his wallet. The reason? He wasn't sure but maybe it was through some misguided hope that one day, he'd see Yuta again. 

•

Dejavu was all that he could feel when he ran straight into an unyielding wall while trying desperately not to be late for his college orientation and he cursed his lack of balance when he once again went crashing to the floor (luckily his books and papers stayed safely inside his messenger bag this time, small miracles.)

"Hey! Are you okay down there?" the person he'd crashed into asked, but Mark was far too wrapped up in the velvetly deep voice to respond. As soon as the words had been uttered, he was back in the hallway in freshman year meeting the person that would later become his first crush. It was impossible, far too great a coincidence that he'd really just managed to run into Nakamoto Yuta for the second time his life and make himself look like the biggest idiot.

Refusing to lift his gaze from the ground, he groaned and suddenly found the lines on his hands to be of great interest, "No please leave so I can begin piecing my pride back together--" 

It was quiet for a second before the guy-- that was obviously Yuta- let out a startled laugh and kicked the gravel with his shoe. His voice was amused when he spoke his next words, "You know, you kinda remind me of some--" 

"Holy shit Mark!"

Mark had finally lifted his head while the older was speaking, causing him to stop abruptley and exclaim his surprise in a rather brash manner. It hadn't occurred to him until that moment that maybe Yuta hadn't recognised him because he'd been too wrapped up in his own revelation.

"I uh-- yeah," he grumbled in monotone, hyper aware of how lame he sounded but unable to bring himself to care. 

"You seem to fall for me everytime we meet, not that I'm complaining." The older male chuckled, grabbing Mark's hand and hauling him back onto his feet, immediately bursting into laughter when he took in the deadpan look on the youngers face. 

"That was terrible Hyung, you should be ashamed-" he started to reply, stopping when Yuta looked at his watch and stilled, going white.

"Uh Mark... Aren't you supposed to be at orientation like- right now? Dammit I'm supposed to be giving a speech for the new students! I told Hansol not to allocate me any form of responsibility because I would just screw up!" 

Mark went slack jawed as he watched the older essentially talk to himself about how incompetent he was before his words really registered. "Orientation? Oh my God I was already running late before I bumped into you, now I'm goimnna have a bad reputation before the semester even starts!" 

"I can give you a lift?" Yuta asked, and it was only then that Mark took notice of the motorcycle helmet that was ticket safely under his arm.

For a moment he contemplated the merits of declining just to see the look on his face but Yuta added to his offer before he had the chance.

"And afterwards I'll buy you to coffee. I meant it when I said you were charming back in highschool you know, so what do you say about giving me a chance?"

Mark was much too shocked to answer but expression must have said something positive because Yuta shoved the helmet into his arms, a smile decorating his pretty face and started walking towards his bike. 

"You won't regret it," he called over his shoulder and that was a moment that Mark would never forget.

[He actually did end up regretting it because Yuta had spilt boiling hot coffee over him in a panic when Hansol had called in the middle of their "date" to chew him out about being late.

The older hadn't stopped apologising for months afterwards and Mark had eventually enlisted Hansol's help to take the blame so that he would stop.

Regardless they had many more successful dates in the future and by the time Mark was in his second year of college, everyone had dubbed them as a married couple because he finally moved into Yuta's apartment and his roommate Jaemin threw a party to celebrate the fact that he wouldn't have to walk in on them walking making out anymore. 

Never in his life had he expected Yuta to confess first and he was just as surprised when the older man dropped to one knee and asked Mark to marry him four years later.

Never the the type to break tradition, they both arrived late to their own wedding and Hansol and Jaemin pretty much had a fit over it. 

Is it a little too cliché to say they lived happily ever after? (they didn't, they fought like cat and dog but they were happy) ]

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just word vomit, hopefully you aren't too traumatised by it XD Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments will be greatly appreciated and spur me on in future NCT writing~


End file.
